fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni Ancelotti
Giovanni Ancelotti is a fictional character of the Grand Theft Auto series who served as the unseen bigger bad in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony and is also a mentioned in it's predecessor':' Grand Theft Auto IV. He appeared fictitiously as the main antagonist of the epic crime story Liberty: The Criminal Mastermind. Biography 'EARLY LIFE' Ancelotti was born in Naples '-' Italy '-' and began his life in crime at the end of World War II when he ran black market rackets supplying contraband to American troops stationed in Naples at the age of 15. He immigrated to Liberty City in 1950 where he ran loan shark, fencing, and extortion rackets out of the Alderney Fruit Market. In 1951, he was arrested for being in possession of stolen property and again four years later for loan sharking. In 1960, the LCPD arrested him for racketeering. He became the Don of the Ancelotti Family in 1978, following the death of his uncle. He was again arrested in 2003, again for racketeering. 'EVENTS OF GTA IV + THE BALLAD OF GAY TONY' In 2008, the Ancelotti Family's power was severely weakened '-' as the family's underboss Charles Matteo along with capos Anthony Spoleto and Frank Garone were killed by Niko Bellic on orders of the Pegorino Family and their Irish muscle':' the McReary mob. Additionally, Niko kidnapped Giovanni's daughter Gracie for the Irish Mob and took her to a safehouse in Leftwood. Giovanni, who at first didn't believe she was kidnapped when the Irish Mob told her so and instead thought she was just holed up with 'some guy'. However, when Niko made a picture of Grace with a gag in her mouth, Giovanni immediately sent Gay Tony and his bodyguard Luis Lopez to find out where Grace was held. The two followed Patrick McReary, a high-ranked member of the Irish Mob, in a helicopter, who eventually stopped at the safehouse and Tony texts the location of the safehouse to Giovanni. Then, Giovanni sent some of his goons to the safehouse to rescue her, but the attempt failed as Niko managed to shake the attackers of and bring Grace to a safehouse in Northwood, within Algonquin. Eventually, Giovanni arranged for Grace to be traded by the diamonds of Tony. Tony, who wasn't being given much of a choice, went to Charge Island with Luis and traded the diamonds for Grace, who was brought back to Giovanni by Tony. After the trade for Gracie with the diamonds, Giovanni had a sit down with Russian crime lord Ray Bulgarin - who was the actual owner of the diamonds - and they agreed that they are owed one more body for the whole diamond situation, the body being either Gay Tony or Luis Lopez. Rocco Pelosi and his uncle Vince, two members of the family, met with Luis, telling him that the family preferred to be working with Luis over Tony and told him that Giovanni and Bulgarin would back down if he'd kill Tony. Luis was to make his decision at Tony's club, Maisonette 9, and after he arrived there, he shot Vince instead of Tony. Luis planned to kill Rocco too, but was told not to by Tony as Rocco was a made man. Luis and Tony then defended the club from the attacking Russians. Luis later went on to kill Bulgarin and all of his goons at Funland and in Bulgarin's own private jet. 'EVENTS OF LIBERTY: THE CRIMINAL MASTERMIND' TO BE ADDED! Characters 'APPEARENCE' TO BE ADDED! 'PERSONALITY' TO BE ADDED! Trivia TO BE ADDED! Category:CONH Characters